Wrong
by sg-fi
Summary: Jack and Sam are having problems but will they sort them out before it's too late?


WRONG!

Disclaimer: I dont own STargate or Dido

A/N: This is based around some great Dido songs i heard so please enjoy and maybe cry a little. Please R+R

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

Her mobile was ringing and she was in no particular mood to answer it. She looked at the caller display and decided she really didn't want to answer it now but he was her CO she could not ignore him. 'Sir.' She said bluntly and straight to the point not releasing any emotion.

'Hi Carter, this is going to be awkward especially after… well… you know.'

'What is it sir?'

'Can you give me a lift to the base please my car wont start?'

'Couldn't Kerry give you a lift?' she said as innocently as she could but her voice still sounded hurt and full of venom.

'Carter.' Jack growled, this wasn't going to easy. 'Kerry has already left and does not work full time in the SGC, in fact she doesn't even work there any more, she finished her short term contract on Friday.'

Sam felt sick, she hated the fact she couldn't confront her own feelings about her CO let alone the fact that some other woman had the same feelings as her about him and she had actually ensnared him. 'I'll be right over Sir.' She said as she emphasised the SIR and slammed the phone down. She was fuming, how could he do this to her, she'd finished with Pete because of her feelings for Jack and now he was jumping into bed with that floozy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Thanks for this Carter, the mechanics are coming out later to have a look at my car.'

'Fasten your seat belt sir.' Was the only answer she gave as she drove out of his drive.

The silence and animosity between the two was overwhelming as they travelled down the highway towards Colorado Springs. In the end Sam couldn't take it anymore so turned on the CD player that already had Dido's album 'No Angel' inserted. They drove about 10 miles while the first two songs were playing when Sam pulled into a petrol station to fill up the tank and went into pay. The third track began to play on the CD player as Jack sat listening.

_So you're with her, and not with me, I hope she's sweet, and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you  
So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming  
queen  
Oh how lovely it must be  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend, 'I heard he spent last night with her'  
Now how do you feel  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
And It's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me.  
_

Sam took her time in the garage as she paid for her petrol and bought a pack of sweets. When she got back to the car she realised the CD player was off but didn't mention it, she just offered her CO a sweet. He declined by shaking his head.

'No thanks Carter, I'm watching my weight.' He said trying to get the blonde woman sitting next to him smile, it failed her face still looked gaunt. 'I'm sorry.' He said.

'What for?' Sam said not letting him answer before she continued 'for realising we can't go on like this, for having the courage to move on like I tried to, for realising that we can't wait around forever, it's been eight years already how long should we go on doing nothing. You have nothing to apologise for.'

'Yes. I do, I am so sorry for hurting you I didn't think you'd find out about Kerry, I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you.' Silence fell between them before Jack continued. 'I'm leaving the SGC.'

'What? Why?'

'Hammond is finally retiring, I'm taking his place.'

'Jack!' Sam gasped 'The SGC still needs you.'

'No it doesn't Sam. We got rid of the Goa'uld, except Baal and we got rid of the replicators, it doesn't need me.'

'But I do.' Sam whispered.

Jack didn't answer as his phone rang breaking their conversation. He looked up apologetically at Sam and answered.

'O'Neill.'

'Right, OK we're on our way in now, 20 minutes.'

'What is it Sir?' Carter asked.

'Baal's attacking the Alpha site, I knew we should never have let him go.'

'We'll be ready when I get there Sir.' She said asking permission to go and support the Alpha site.

'I know Carter.' He replied glad that they left all their problems with their personal lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'SG-1 you have a GO!' Shouted O'Neill from the Control room, not only had he taken Hammond's position as General of the SGC he also took his various phrases, he thought, the man had always got them back home safely and he was going to try and do this just like Hammond had even if it meant adopting a few of his traits 'and God speed.' He whispered to no one in particular but Walter heard it and turned around with a shocked look on his face but Jack ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Sir, we have many casualties and need to bring them back, we can't get any advantage over him, he is attacking in ships.' Sam said to her CO through the MALP.

'OK, I think you should retreat Colonel.'

'Yes Sir.'

Soon 10 injured men were lying on the floor in the gate room. General O'Neill was in there as well helping the short- staffed medical team to help with the vast number of injured people. There were only two people still off-world; Sam and Major Reynolds of SG-3 they had been scouting round for anymore casualties but had found none. They dived through the Gate just as a glider flew over the top of it and fired through the Gate. As Sam's head hit the ramp as she landed she looked up only to see Jack being hit full on by one of the energy blasts and fall to the floor.

'SIR! NO!' she screamed running as fast as she could to where the injured man was lying, she saw the wound and gasped, she had never seen anything as bad as this.

'Carter, Sam, how bad is it?' He said weakly.

'Quite bad Sir.' She said. 'Hold on Jack, please stay with me.'

'I split up with Kerry. I need you to, I love you Sam.' He whispered so no-one else who was fussing around him could hear except her.

'I know Jack,' She answered. 'Just stay with me please.'

'I will always be with you Sam, never forget that.'

'Please Jack don't talk like that, you can fight this, we've been through worse.'

'I don't know Sam this feels different somehow, it feels worse, much worse.'

She bent down and kissed him on his lips and a tear fell on to her cheek, she had imagined kissing him but not like this, never for the last time, she knew there would always be the danger of one of them never returning from mission but her worries had lessoned ever since he had stopped going off world. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Soon it was all over, she just sat next to him silently, holding his hand. No-one went over to her knowing there was nothing they could do. He had gone and she was grieving they had to give her some privacy. Daniel in the end couldn't take it anymore and went over to her and Teal'c followed. Daniel sat next to Sam and Daniel next to him. Daniel's eyes too, were streaming but he stopped himself from crying for Sam's sake, she needed them now more than ever.

'Sam?' Daniel asked. She didn't look away from his body on the floor.

'He's gone isn't he?'

'Yes.' He picked up her other hand.

'This is wrong Daniel, he shouldn't be…be like this we've been through so much and we won…I thought we'd won anyway.'

'We had Sam, we had won and we won because of Jack he did so much for the fight and it isn't right I know but there's nothing we can do.'

'We didn't try Daniel, we did nothing, I did nothing.'

'You couldn't do anything. Not even the healing device would have saved him. You know that.'

She nodded eventually and burst out into tears whilst Daniel and Teal'c supported her in their arms.

Eventually Dr Lee came over. 'Sam we're going to have to move him.'

She looked up, unaware until now anyone else was here. She nodded and tried to weakly get to her feet. When she did she took one last look towards his lifeless face, thinking how peaceful he looked. She turned around and ran, ran out of the stupid room, out of the stupid base into the stupid world that he had given his life for. She ran over to her car and sat in. Teal'c and Daniel followed, when Daniel saw her in the car he went over to her but Teal'c grabbed his arm.

'Let her grieve.' Is all he said, he himself was finding it hard not to cry.

They sat down on the floor by the entrance to the base and watched her car and they too mourned.

Sam was trying to ignore her thoughts that were slowly consuming her, the thoughts and emotions she was drowning in, all she could think about was how she had done nothing to help him so she turned on the CD player. It had stopped where it was last left, where he had stopped listening to it. It was just starting number 4, ironically 'My lover's gone.' She sat in silence listening to the words until it had finished when her head collapsed into her arms on the steering wheel and she cried until she could cry no more.

_My lover's gone,  
his boots no longer by my door,  
he left at dawn,  
and as I slept I felt him go  
Returns no more,  
I will not watch the ocean,  
my lover's gone,  
no earthly ships will ever  
Bring him home again,  
bring him home again  
My lover's gone,  
I know that kiss will be my last,  
no more his song,  
the tune upon his lips has passed  
I sing alone,  
while I watch the ocean,  
my lover's gone,  
no earthly ships will ever Bring him home again,  
bring him home again_


End file.
